Talk:Gallantmon
Okay, problem. The cards consistently put the mode names in parentheses, and until Data Squad, the Analyser just showed the base name, never the mode name. So, there is two problems - #Should the mode names be in parentheses (Bandai dub standard), or next to the name (Data Squad standard) #Should the standard for Data Squad be logically extended to the other Mode Digimon, or do we want to be hard-nosed and say "If it full name didn't explicitly appear in the anime dub, we use the card dub"? Personally, I'd rather allow a little fuzziness in this case, and use "Gallantmon Crimson Mode" instead of "Gallantmon (Crimson Mode)"—most of the time, the mode is said right after the base name, so it's not really treated as something in parentheses. However, that's just as I recall—the script could write it as parentheses. It would also allow standardization between all the modes, would not be confused with (Virus)/(Blue), and is what the community is used to. A quick check shows that Dawn/Dusk do use the "fuzzy" version; however, they were made long after the cards were, and are often not completely translated. Does anyone know if modes appear in earlier games, and how they are done? 16:56, 22 October 2008 (UTC) :Rumble Arena doesn't use parentheses: Digimon Rumble Arena—Imperialdramon vs. Imperialdramon PM Lanate (talk) 17:20, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Notes Digimon Pendulum Progress 1.0: Dragon's Roar Dukemon MetalGreymon, MetalTyranomon, Aero V-Dramon, Paildramon, MegaloGrowmon, Megadramon, Train in night, 60% wins Digimon Accel Dukemon X From All Child to Ultimate Digimon: - When X Point gauge reaches 20. (You gain one from battling with Perfect/Ultimate on the Pendulum X. And 2 when winning by hyper hit.) Name LCD Attribute Tera Shots Stats DP Min Weight Max Hunger/Strength Life Expectancy Dukemon LCD Virus 66, 67 HP-69, AP-14, SP-6 55 25 10, 12 128 hours Digimon Twin R To get Dukemon (R only): MegaloGrowmon: -2 Calls, Perfect Conditions Dukemon X Pendulum X 2.0 http://digimon.net/chronicle/30/dm-04.html Mega, Holy Knight, Virus BOSS Dukemon X CHO-Energy (they drop) Master Tag (If defeated by a Tera-Hit) If you get to the Boss Stage with an Ultimate Digimon, Dukemon X" will appear. If it is a Perfect Digimon or lower, DinoTigemon 聖騎士“ロイヤルナイツ”の一員。至高の装具である聖鎧・聖槍・聖盾を身に纏い、騎士として忠義を貫く。飛竜型マシーン「グラニ」を駆り天空を駆ける竜騎士でもある。 必殺技：聖槍「グラム」より放たれる長大な聖なる光の槍『ジークセイバー』 Dukemon X From MedievalDukemon: - Feed one Master Tag. JOGRESS: DinoTigemon (2.0) + Alphamon (1.0) (Note: DinoTigemon will become Dukemon X and Alphamon will become Omegamon X) JOGRESS: DinoTigemon (2.0) + Death-X-Dorugoramon (1.5) (Note: DinoTigemon will become Dukemon X and Alphamon X will become Omegamon X) Dukemon X LCD Virus 19, 20 22:00 70 Pendulum X 3.0 Dukemon X LCD Virus Blast Evolution Only Hisharyumon Ouryumon Dukemon X Ouryumon Dukemon X Alphamon w/ Ouryuken Sword TigerVespamon From CannonBeemon: - If it wins a Battle against Omegamon X from the Pendulum X 1.0/1.5 and a Battle against Dukemon X from the Pendulum X 2.0, it will evolve. D-Spirit 2.0 MedievalDukemon Evolve to: Dukemon if fed M-Tag Digimon Accel X Points: Battle with the Pendulum X and if the Pendulum X is at the Perfect or Ultimate level, a victory will give you one point (two points if you win by a Tera Hit). If you are a Perfect or Ultimate Digimon when the gauge is filled you will evolve into Omegamon X (Justice Genome), Dukemon X (Evil Genome), or AlforceV-Dramon X (Nature Genome). In the Ultimate Genome, this is replaced with Mini Points, and the points are obtained by battling with a Digimon Mini; this unlocks Dorumon's line. Dukemon X From All Child to Ultimate Digimon: - When X Point gauge reaches 20. (You gain one from battling with Perfect/Ultimate on the Pendulum X. And 2 when winning by hyper hit.) Area 4: 10 Boss: Dukemon X Wind Sword Digimon Data Plate File 2.0 DDP 14 One of Every DNA 111111 Dukemon DDP 19 Aegis 000101 Dukemon DDP 20 Gram 001101 Dukemon Digimon Data Plate File 4.0 DDP 45 Aegis 000101 Dukemon DDP 46 Gram 001101 Dukemon Final Justice Could someone explain why Final Justice is not being viewed?--joshua 12:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Super side swiper :Okay, I did some viewing and Final Justice is some sort of beam attack from the Gungnir in DT50. It's unnamed in JP but may be related to Quo Vadis, and only named in EN. How do you want to play this, Kryten? Quo Vadis or EN-only attack? Lanate (talk) 18:05, June 4, 2012 (UTC) ::It looks like Quo Vadis to me. Out of curiosity, do we see anything similar to it on any of the cards? 20:45, June 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Not that I'm aware of. Lanate (talk) 20:55, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Triforce? Anybody else notice the symbol on Gallantmon's shield kind of resembles the triforce from Zelda? :It's Calumon's Zero Unit. 01:50, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Attacks Which names came first? 00:53, November 28, 2017 (UTC) D.RA (ej?) What's that? is it a dub name thing? if not, then ASR has "Spiral Saber".Marcusbwfc (talk) 20:36, August 9, 2018 (UTC)